


Spread Your Wings

by WolfInTheShadows



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I didn't mean for it all to go there, I don't think it's good, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Wingfic, but maybe i don't know, my first real smut, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: What started out as Crowley just trying to get Aziraphale to stretch his wings to get the cramps out ended with them finally admitting they were on the same page in their relationship. And that page had them make an effort.





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want them to go in that direction... I just wrote down what they did. It's my first explicit smut and I don't think it's any good. 
> 
> This story is un-betaed.

The first thing Crowley did upon closing the door to his flat behind them, was miracle curtains in front of all his windows.

The next thing was to take off his jacket and hang it over the back of a chair.

He glanced at Aziraphale. The angel still stood awkwardly in the entranceway.

"You can come in, you know?" Crowley threw over his shoulder, whilst he made for his bedroom.

He put his shirt and glasses away. His upper body now bare, he walked back into the living area, or what could be said to be such.

Aziraphale looked at him and gasped.

Crowley established eye contact between then and unfurled his wings.

Stretching them he said "You should get your wings out more often. It does them no good to be tucked in all the time."

"Ahem… yes… uh…" Aziraphale hummed and hawed, looking away embarrassed.

Crowley went to him and laid his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders. "You have beautiful wings. You should not hide them. And stretching them will do them good. They're cramped. Don't deny it. I saw it."

"Yes, but… You see…"

"You can leave your shirt on, if you prefer. I just like the freedom." Aziraphale looked doubtfully. "But I can put a shirt on, if you like."

"No!" Aziraphale all but shouted. "I mean, you don't need to, if you don't want to."

Crowley smirked mischievously. He liked to push the angel out of his comfort zone every now and then. He was the original tempter after all.

Aziraphale smiled. He kind of liked it when Crowley was a bit more mischievous. They looked at each other for a few moments longer, then Aziraphale slowly raised his arms and started to take off his jacket.

Crowley thought that the angel would stop there; but no.

Aziraphale had made a decision. They were two celestial beings who knew each other for 6,000 years now. What did he have to hide from the demon in front of him?

After his jacket was more or less carelessly thrown onto a nearby table, his vest followed suit.

He noticed that Crowley's breathing had become somewhat erratic. Now he enjoyed himself immensely and started to put on a show.

He took a step away from Crowley, raised one brow and then undid his bowtie. Slowly.

He pulled it from around his neck and threw it over to the rest of his clothes.

When he reached his shirt, he noticed that the demon had ceased breathing and was just staring incomprehensibly. Strictly speaking they both didn't need to breathe but after all this time, breathing had become a habit that was quite hard to break.

Aziraphale had opened two buttons when he glanced up at Crowley. What he saw in those yellow-golden eyes made a pleasant shiver run down his spine.

His movement stilled and he, too, forgot to breathe.

He saw lust and something far gentler reflected at him. He had to lie, if he were to say that he had never wondered what it would be like to make an effort with Crowley sex wise.

They did know each other for 6,000 years after all. They had history. And cared deeply about each other.

The angel thought that maybe it was time for a leap of faith.

"Do you…" He stepped forward. "I mean… do you want to… you know…"

"Um…" Crowley was fighting for a shred of coherency. Aziraphale took the demon's hands and put them on the next button.

"Go on…" And with that whispered encouragement, Crowley's last shred of coherency was gone.

All that existed around them fell away in that moment.

And although Crowley seemed to be the type to turn rough given the chance, he was ever so gentle with Aziraphale. He desperately tried to not screw this up.

If the angel trusted him that much, he would make it memorable for them both. Or he'd at least try his damnedest.

He slowly opened button after button.

When he had opened the last one, he let the shirt fall open. He desperately wanted to touch Aziraphale's skin. To run his hands over it; memorize every nook and cranny.

His hands twitched upwards but stopped halfway. Crowley needed to make sure that this was what Aziraphale wanted, too. He looked up into the angel's face; into his eyes.

If he were still breathing, this would've been the moment that he'd have stopped.

Aziraphale's face and especially his eyes had always been very expressive. They gave away so much of the angel's true emotions.

Crowley almost didn't recognize the angel anymore. His face had been overcome with unadulterated lust, yet his eyes were soft with devotion and love.

Crowley couldn't take it anymore. The tension between them was just too much. He took a breath and raised his hands to gently cradle Aziraphale's face and closed the distance between them so that their noses touched.

"Tell me to stop…" Crowley whispered desperately.

Aziraphale's hands flew to Crowley's hips. "I can't…" He whispered back and finally closed the distance between them.

What started out as something soft and sweet quickly turned into something raw with passion.

Crowley slid Aziraphale's shirt off his shoulders, in turn Aziraphale pushed Crowley against the edge of the table. He continued to hook his arms behind Crowley's legs and lifted him up on top of the table.

That made Crowley detach himself from the angel's lips.

He was slightly shocked by the other's forwardness, not that he was complaining. Still, this was different from usual. He needed to know, if they were on the same page about things before they went any further.

"Not that I'm complaining… but what is going on here?"

"Well, my dear, I'm under the impression that we were about to, well… fuck." Crowley carnally growled and pulled Aziraphale in for a rough kiss.

"I really like it when you talk like that. But before we do this, I need you to understand that I really don't want this to be a one-off thing."

"I thought you were a one-off kinda demon?"

"Not with you. Never with you. I want the whole nine yards with you." He whispered to the ground.

"You can have miles. Why would you settle for mere nine yards?" Crowley smiled, Aziraphale's failed grasp on colloquialism was adorable.

"No, I mean… I want it all. With you. Cuddling in the evening, waking up, moving in together. All that." He was unsure, if he had overstepped an invisible line; if he was going too fast for Aziraphale.

Risking a glance up to the angel's face wiped all his insecurities away. Aziraphale looked at Crowley with so much unmasked love and adoration that made it clear to everyone that they absolutely were on the same page.

Aziraphale laid his right hand on the demon's cheek. Crowley practically melted into the touch.

"I want that, too. You can't imagine how long I've wanted this."

"Why did you never say anything?" Crowley put his hand over Aziraphale's.

"How could I? I couldn't risk losing you, if Hell found out." His voice waivered slightly.

"Oh, Angel…" Crowley was at a loss for words. All this time. All this time Aziraphale had protected him. And all those times he had thought Aziraphale to not be ready or simply not interested. It must've been like torture for the angel. To have everything he desired right in front of him but not taking it because of the possibility of losing it. It made his heart hurt for him.

Crowley framed the angel's face with his hands. "You beautiful and brave thing. I can't say how much that makes me love you even more." He pulled Aziraphale in for a gentle and sweet kiss.

When they parted again, Aziraphale laid his forehead against Crowley's. "Let me make you feel good." He whispered hoarsely. When Crowley made to object, he pressed a kiss to his lips that left the demon speechless. "Please…"

Crowley nodded and gave himself over to the angel. He trusted Aziraphale completely.

"Thank you." And he kissed Crowley again with fervor.

Crowley soon moaned into the kiss and felt his trousers become tighter. Judging from how Aziraphale was grinding against him, the angel had the same problem.

If they kept going like this, it would be a very short and messy affair. He was tempted to miracle their clothes away, when Aziraphale started opening Crowley's trousers.

Crowley was surprised when Aziraphale grabbed both, his trousers and underpants, and tucked them down his legs. He lifted his butt off the tabletop to allow it to happen.

His erection sprang free and showed its readiness by twitching a few times.

It was a deeply erotic sight, at least in Crowley's opinion, to see the angel kneeling before him. And Aziraphale was about to make it even more so by grasping Crowley's shaft.

Admittedly, he had cheated a bit by miracling the clothes away because Crowley's jeans had not been cooperating properly.

But all that mattered to him right now were the moans he was eliciting from the demon and he wanted to make sure that Crowley would remember this forever.

He took the demon's cock into his mouth and gave it a suck. Crowley lost his mind and his hands grasped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white; a breathless moan falling from his lips.

Looking down at the smiling bastard between his legs, he decided that Aziraphale definitely knew what he was doing.

Any thought beyond that was wiped from his mind as the angel started bopping up and down, leaving only pleasure.

Crowley knew he wouldn't last long, if the angel kept it up. By now his hips wanted to buck up but were pinned down by Aziraphale.

"Angel, I… I'm gonna…" Aziraphale only looked up and scraped his teeth slowly up Crowley's shaft.

This sent Crowley over the edge. "Fuck…!" His world exploded into white. He couldn't even have imagined this level of pleasure in his wildest dreams.

When he came down from his high and opened his eyes again, Aziraphale's face was in front of him smiling smugly.

"You know what I really want right now?" Aziraphale asked innocently, lazily kissing Crowley.

"What?" The demon husked between kisses.

Aziraphale smiled smugly again. "I really want to fuck you."

"Then take what you want." Crowley was immensely turned on by the filthy mouthed angel. Who knew the prim and proper Principality Aziraphale, angel of the Eastern Gate, would be like this? Crowley wasn't complaining at all.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's hips and pulled him to the edge of the table. His erection was urgently rubbing against Crowley's butt.

Of course, Aziraphale had gotten rid of his clothes. They were on their own side now and no one, especially one named Gabriel, would tell him when to a miracle and what for.

He also generously miracle-lubed his fingers and made sure that it wouldn't be unpleasant for Crowley.

Then he lined up his cock with Crowley's hole. He looked him deeply into the eyes and was silently giving him a last chance to back out. The demon wasn't even remotely thinking like that and just nodded.

Aziraphale then buried himself to the hilt in Crowley, making him moan. And with a forceful fwoosh his wings burst out.

The pleasure was so great that he thought he might come just then or discorporate. Both of which would be a real shame.

Crowley gasped at the sight. "Has anyone ever told you that your wings are beautiful?"

"You did. Quite recently, in fact." Aziraphale smiled fondly.

"Well, it needs to be repeated. They are absolutely breathtaking. Like you." Crowley was drunk on the sensation of Aziraphale inside him and his magnificent appearance before him.

"Thank you. But I think we were in the middle…" Aziraphale sharply pulled back and thrust back into Crowley. "…of…" Another pull. "…something." And he slammed into the demon forcefully.

"Angel?"

"Yes, dear?" Aziraphale saw and felt how much Crowley wanted it.

"Please, just… Just fuck me."

Aziraphale only smirked and started to pound into Crowley again. Hard and merciless. Driving the ecstasy higher and higher until they only existed un grunts and pants.

Aziraphale had bowed down and lain his head into the crook of Crowley's neck. Crowley had his arms around Aziraphale and was holding on for dear life. He loved every second of it.

He felt how Aziraphale's thrusts became slightly irregular. The angel was close to coming.

Crowley put his mouth onto Aziraphale's neck and licked down to his collarbone, where he not so gently bit down.

That did it for Aziraphale. He violently came with a final deep thrust.

Crowley held him through the waves of crushing ecstasy until the angel all but collapsed on top of him, his face buried into the demon's shoulder. His wings drooped down around them and blanketing them both.

Crowley felt a smile against his skin and smiled along with it.

Just for a moment everything in their lives was right. They were just two beings in love with each other and finally at peace with that.


End file.
